


Oh brother, my brother

by ravenbringslight



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Bottom Thor (Marvel), First Time, Happy Ending, I went to a little bit of a dark place there but I think I pulled it back, Just Roll With It, M/M, Sex Pollen, Sibling Incest, Switching, but then everyone started crying, idek, ish, like I started out just wanting to write some smut, the celestial geometry of their cocks, whew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-15 17:17:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9247637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenbringslight/pseuds/ravenbringslight
Summary: Thor and Loki get dosed with sex pollen and it brings out some distinctly unbrotherly feelings.As soon as Loki had realized the effect that the pollen was having on them he'd tried to keep as much distance from Thor as possible, but it was a losing battle. The aphrodisiac was too strong, amplifying the centuries of emotion between them and transforming it into something new and monstrous.Well, he had always been a monster, he thought viciously. Now Thor could know what it felt like to be one too. They would finally be equal.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Um, presented without comment. Come follow my insane fandom ramblings at <https://raven-brings-light.tumblr.com/>!

_“How long have they been out for?”_

_“An hour? Hard to say, they were both already unconscious when Steve found them.”_

_“Are we sure it's a good idea to keep them in the same room?”_

_“Oh it's a pretty terrible idea, but it's the only biohazard containment room we have that's also capable of holding pissed off Asgardians for any length of time. So until we find out exactly what that weird alien plant sprayed them with and if it’s contagious or not, sleeping beauties here get to nap together.”_

_“Do you think they're ok?”_

_“I think we’ll find out soon.”_

***

Thor came to slowly, swimming up through molasses-thick layers of consciousness to emerge blinking into a stark white room. His limbs felt like lead. Thoughts began percolating back into his brain. He and Loki had been trading blows, and then…? His brow furrowed. Loki. Where was Loki.

Turning his head required a few moments of coordination between his brain and his body and even then the movement was sluggish. Loki lay prone on the ground a few feet away from him, eyes closed and face slack. 

“Brother,” Thor croaked, cleared his throat and then more clearly, “brother.” Loki stirred. “Are you well?”

Loki groaned and cracked his eyes open. “Thor? What…”

 _”Good morning, gentlemen.”_ The voice from the comm sounded familiar. Agent Romanov? _”It appears you've been the victim of a biological attack. Until SHIELD can figure out the exact nature of the substance that you were sprayed with, we're going to need you to sit tight.”_

“A biological attack?” Loki said dubiously, wincing as he tried to sit up.

 _”You got a faceful of alien pollen,”_ Agent Romanov said flatly.

“I see,” he said. “You realize, of course, that this pathetic room can’t possibly hold me for very long?”

 _”Naturally.”_ There was a sound of papers rustling and then, _“Your vitals appear normal so far. We’ll let you know when anything changes.”_

“I thank you, Agent Romanov. I will look after my brother,” Thor said. The comm clicked off.

“Oh honestly,” Loki spat.

Thor hauled himself up and scrubbed his hands through his hair. His head still felt thick. The leaden feeling was starting to be replaced with a kind of restless itch. He shook his hands, rubbed at his legs. The itch was deep, in his bones. Tingling heat began to gather under his skin. He started pacing the chamber, shrugging off bits of armor, head swirling, until he was down to nothing but his breeches. He would have removed those too, but…

Loki. He looked over to his brother. Loki seemed possessed of the same malady as he. He had stripped to his underclothes, finely woven shorts and soft green undershirt. He was currently lying on the chamber’s one cot, curled in a ball with his back to Thor, shoulders hunched in on themselves. How small he looked, how vulnerable. Thor reached for him, but at the tiniest brush of his fingers Loki pulled away violently as if burned.

“Don’t touch me,” he hissed. “Don’t- ohh.” Thor’s hand had grazed the exposed skin at the juncture of his neck and shoulder and the skin to skin touch sent a tidal wave of warmth and...something...flooding through the contact point and all the way down to Thor’s toes and back. Loki must have felt it too. They groaned simultaneously. 

“What is happening,” Thor asked plaintively. 

“Stay back, you witless oaf,” Loki ground out. “Don’t look at me, don’t touch me, don’t even touch yourself.”

“I don’t understand,” Thor said.

Loki laughed, high, a little hysterical. “Don’t talk either,” he said.

Thor slid down to sit on the floor with his back to the cot. The itching was gone and the warmth and the other nameless feeling still reverberated through his entire body. There was a small thought flitting through his mind, just out of reach, and when he tried to chase it it flashed silver like a fish in a stream before swimming away again. It seemed important. He closed his eyes and tried to concentrate but it was like wading through treacle and Loki’s presence behind him was too much of a distraction. 

He could feel Loki breathing, smell the perfume in the oil he used to tame his hair. They hadn’t sat still in the same place without trying to pummel each other, either physically or verbally, in...decades probably. It was...nice? A wave of painful nostalgia left his stomach hollow and his chest aching.

“Loki, I miss you,” he said miserably, words tumbling out unchecked. “Why must we fight, brother?” The itch under his skin was starting back up, becoming unbearable. He suddenly had the feeling that touching Loki again was the answer to everything, the itching, the nameless feeling, the quicksilver thought. He reached out, but before he could touch Loki again his brother had flung himself from the cot and as far across the room as possible.

“Stop it, Thor,” he said, his eyes glittering. “Can’t you tell what’s going on?”

“No,” Thor said helplessly. “Brother, please, I need to touch you.”

“Absolutely not,” Loki snorted. “I am fairly certain that whatever we got dosed with contained an aphrodisiac.” He eyed Thor hungrily. “A very...powerful...aphrodisiac.”

And now the feeling had a name. _Lust_. Thor felt hot shame crawling down his throat, gagging him. Loki was his _little brother_. He felt like he might retch.

Loki must have read it in his eyes. “Finally you see,” he muttered, turning away and wrapping his arms around himself.

Thor’s belly was a nestful of snakes. This was...no.

“Agent Romanov!” he called out, trying not to sound as frantic as he felt. “Agent Romanov!”

_”Yes?”_

“You must release us from this chamber!”

 _”Sorry, blondie, no can do.”_ It was the man of iron’s voice this time. _”The lab has been working on your little pollen problem and they’re like 99.9% sure it’s contagious. Us mere mortals are, um,_ slightly _more fragile than you guys, so it’s quarantine for you for a bit longer.”_

Thor ground his teeth. 

_”Loki correctly deduced the pollen’s aphrodisiac properties, but it appears it also causes a general weakening of inhibitions,”_ Agent Romanov cut in. _”We’re not sure of the full extent yet. Your vitals still look within normal parameters. Just hang out a little while longer, ok?”_

“Tell your agents to work quickly,” Thor grated. “Please.”

Thor felt like the ceiling was bearing down on him, the walls closing in. He looked hopelessly at Loki, who was still turned away from him, and now he couldn’t help but notice how the shirt clung to the long lines of his brother’s back, the length of his pale slim legs, the way his hair fell across his shoulder just so. Thor began pacing angrily.

“Can’t bear the thought of fucking a frost giant?” Loki scoffed over his shoulder.

“What? Loki, that has nothing to do -”

Loki rounded on him, shoving him backwards by one finger jabbed into his sternum. “It has everything to do with everything,” he said through his teeth, jaw clenched, nostrils flaring. “It always has. This loathsome secret hiding under my skin, poisoning my entire existence. I was always different from everyone else, don't even try to deny it. Everyone always loved you despite your faults and hated me despite my virtues, Odin most of all. He never intended me to be anything but second in everything. I never could figure out why. It all finally makes sense, now. It wasn't my actions at all, it was just my own biological defect. Oh Norns, Thor.” Loki's eyes were wet, the corners of his mouth trembling uncontrollably. Thor thought his heart might constrict to nothing. Loki had walked them backwards until Thor was pressed flat against the wall. That restless itchy heat coursed through his bones, demanding touch, demanding more than touch. But Loki was his _brother_.

“But I- I have always loved you-” he stammered lamely.

“Your love is an oppressive thing,” Loki said. “I have no use for it.” But he didn't move away as he had done before and Thor noticed he was clenching his fist over and over again hard enough to draw blood.

Thor’s hand moved of its own accord, grabbed Loki’s hand and pressed a fervent kiss into his palm. “Ahhh,” Loki breathed, closing his eyes. Then he pushed Thor's face violently away and Thor caught hold of his wrist, holding it immobile between them. Thor noted distantly that they were both hard.

Thor was drowning, shame and lust warring in his belly. He wanted to crawl away like a worm, vomit it all out until he was clean again. He wanted to fuck Loki until they both screamed, pressing together every inch of their bodies until they filled each other's cracks and crevices and made each other whole. He had never had thoughts like these before. He felt tears gathering at the corners of his eyes.

“Brother,” he pleaded. “What do we do?” Then Loki was swaying into him and all rational thought fled.

***

 

As soon as Loki had realized the effect that the pollen was having on them he'd tried to keep as much distance from Thor as possible, but it was a losing battle. The aphrodisiac was too strong, amplifying the centuries of emotion between them and transforming it into something new and monstrous. 

Well, he had always been a monster, he thought viciously. Now Thor could know what it felt like to be one too. They would finally be equal. 

“No no no,” Thor was muttering against his lips. “Brother, this is wrong. We cannot-” _Even in this he rejects me_ , Loki thought bitterly, realizing as he thought it how ridiculous it was but how little that mattered, and bit down hard on Thor’s lower lip. Thor groaned and clutched Loki tighter.

“Would you like me to fuck you, brother,” Loki said into Thor’s ear.

“Valhalla and the Nine, yes,” Thor groaned. “No-”

A strange glee seized Loki. In one swift motion he flipped Thor around and yanked his breeches down. It was the work of an instant to conjure some slick and then he was pushing into Thor, impaling him on his cock. This. Their whole lives had led to this. The trajectory in hindsight seemed inevitable, the celestial geometry at their births locking them on this course from the start, hurtling them along grooves carved by love and jealousy and pain until they met here, now, in this room.

Thor whimpered slightly and pushed back against him. Loki pulled out and sank in again and again, each thrust a little more violent than the one before, until he was fucking Thor wildly into the wall, lifting him on his toes with each stroke. He felt the accumulated pain of centuries pouring out of him. It burned like wildfire. It scoured him clean.

Maybe this was what had been missing the whole time. The piece that completed the puzzle of Thor and Loki and their twisted parody of brotherly love. He realized he was sobbing. When he came he collapsed over Thor’s back. 

Thor slid down to his hands and knees, shaking, his own cheeks wet with tears, and gathered Loki into his arms. Loki didn't even protest.

***

 _”Uh, you guys, I think we have a_ situation _.”_

_“What kind of- Jesus! What the hell! Put a damn towel over the monitor or something!”_

_“I guess Thor wasn’t kidding when he said he wanted out.”_

_“Yeah, well who knew that a little love dust would be enough to induce brotherly fucking? I thought at most they’d hide in the corner and pull one off. Is this an Asgard thing, do you think, or just a ‘Loki is fucked up’ thing?”_

_“I don’t think you can blame Loki. Thor seemed pretty, uh...into it.”_

_“I’m going to pretend I didn’t hear that.”_

_“Any news from the lab yet?”_

_“They’re close to an antidote, they think.”_

_“Great.”_

***


	2. Chapter 2

Thor slumped against the wall, one arm around his brother, his feet still tangled in his breeches. Loki sprawled partially on top of him with his face buried in the crook of his neck, hair completely out of place and starting to curl. It brought a sad half smile to Thor's lips. Loki never wanted anyone to see his hair anything other than sleek; Thor hadn't seen it thus in a century at the very least.

He also felt his brother’s seed dripping from him onto the floor.

_The world should look different_ , he thought. The whole thing had tipped on its axis, spun away into the void of space. How then did it still look the same?

Loki shifted and his leg brushed Thor's cock. It was still thick and heavy with unmet need and he couldn't help but rut up into the touch.

Loki tipped back his tear-reddened face and smirked. “Do you want me, brother?” he purred, rolling his hips.

“Loki, I don't-”

“Say it,” hissed Loki, suddenly all teeth and rage. “Say how much you want me.” His hips rolled again.

“...I want you,” Thor finally bit out, looking sideways. “Ahh,” he said as Loki ground down.

“More,” Loki demanded.

“I want you!” Thor said, louder. “Norns help me.”

“And how do you want me,” Loki said, voice shaking.

“I want to be inside you,” Thor said miserably, closing his eyes.

“That's right. You want to fuck me. Say it.” Thor whimpered as Loki grasped his jaw, turning his head and forcing his eyes open. “Say it!”

“I want to fuck you,” Thor whispered. He couldn't look away from Loki's eyes. 

“Brother.” 

“I want to fuck you, brother.”

Thor felt something inside him break. Any resistance he may have had to their perversion crumbled away to nothing. He was tainted, accursed. He wanted to wail, gnash his teeth til they crumbled from his skull. A helpless groan issued from the depths of his belly.

“You'll have to ask very. Nicely.” Loki punctuated each word with a pinch of Thor's nipples.

Thor blinked and silent tears streamed down his cheeks.

“Please may I fuck you, brother.”

“Hands over your head,” Loki ordered. “No touching.” He straddled Thor's lap completely and drew his shirt off and tossed it to the side. They were both finally completely naked. Thor had seen Loki's body many times over their long lives but he had never before looked on it with these new lustful eyes. He longed to run his face over every inch of Loki's pale skin, taste his sweat. He wanted to see Loki's lips parted in ecstasy around his own name.

“We are damned,” said Thor mournfully.

“So nice of you to finally join me,” Loki said, reaching down and smearing his own spent seed over them. Then he was sinking down onto Thor's cock.

They moaned in unison. Thor instinctively reached for Loki's hips and Loki slapped his hands away.

“I said no touching.”

Loki fucked himself on Thor's cock, riding with long sinuous strokes, taking his own pleasure, not letting Thor control the pace. When Thor came it was unexpected, and he had to fist his hands in his own hair to keep from reaching for his brother.

“Dear precious Thor,” Loki breathed. “Just..a bit...ahhh,” and then he was spending all over Thor's chest.

He fell forward, his hands bracketing Thor's head, hiding their faces in a curtain of inky hair. Thor took Loki's face in his hands and kissed him. He could feel Loki's mouth tremble against his.

The thought Thor had been chasing finally swam up in front of his face, clear and bright. He didn’t love his brother. He was _in love_ with his brother.

***

Loki felt a sick twist of triumph when he wrung Thor’s depraved confession from him. It wasn’t enough just to hear it though, he had to make Thor act on it, know once and for all that he was not the high and mighty god that he styled himself to be. And if Loki took pleasure in it himself, well that was merely his due.

“Know you now what it feels like?” Loki said, their lips still touching. “That there is a rot at the core of you which you cannot excise? We are bound together now, you and I. Your strength cannot save you from this.”

He pushed Thor’s face to the side, rose, and stalked across the room. Thor remained on the floor, one arm covering his eyes, lying in a puddle of their mingled spend. It was probably his truest victory over his golden brother. It should have tasted sweet. It tasted like ashes.

What had happened here between them was irreversible. Loki crossed his arms and shivered. “Perhaps now you finally understand that we can never go back to the way we were,” he said.

“We were happy, once,” Thor said softly.

“Were we? I don’t recall such an occurrence.”

The corners of Thor’s mouth tightened in a not-smile. “I am sorry for all the pain I have caused you, brother. You deserved none of it.”

“Stop it,” Loki said. He felt tears prick at his eyes. “Lying suits you ill.”

“It is no lie,” Thor said. He stood and crossed the room to Loki. “All the years we had together I took your presence at my side as a given, your love owed to me though I had done nothing to earn it and offered nothing in return. I was foolish and arrogant.” He took Loki’s hand in his own. “I have grown since then.”

Loki pulled his hand away. Thor had never spoken words such as these before. His traitorous heart craved the validation. “I wish the Void had swallowed me. Death would have been a mercy for such as I.” 

Thor reached out and stroked a thumb down his cheek. Detestably, Loki still craved his touch. “When you fell I thought my heart would burst from grief,” Thor said. 

“I tried so hard,” Loki pleaded, a dam breaking. Oh how loathsome he was, still desperately begging for scraps of attention. “All my life, I tried, and when you were gone I finally got the chance to prove myself and all I proved was that I was precisely the failure everyone already knew me to be. What else was there to do but let go?”

“No,” Thor said, cupping him around the neck. “My beautiful, clever Loki.”

This was all wrong. Thor should be a pitiful mess on the floor right now. He should be _broken_. Loki opened his mouth to say something venomous but the words stuck in his throat.

Thor was still murmuring. “You were always so smart, so brave, so competent. So fierce in battle.”

Loki didn’t know how to react to the terrible wonderful ache that filled his chest. He clutched at Thor’s arms, dizzy.

“You were right, brother,” Thor said. “I am no better than you. I never was. Today you have unmade me. If we are to be damned, can we not be damned together?”

“What are you asking me?” 

“Stay with me,” Thor said, guiding Loki to the cot. “We cannot go back so let us go forward.” He pushed Loki’s shoulders gently back onto the pillow. “As equals, the way we were ever meant to be.” He took Loki’s cock in his mouth. Loki inhaled sharply.

“That’s just the pollen talking,” Loki said, gasping. “You don’t mean any of this.”

Thor made a noise deep in the back of his throat and Loki shuddered. “I do,” Thor said, swirling his tongue around the head of Loki’s cock. “I’ve never meant anything more in my life.” Loki swallowed a sob. 

“If you go back on this afterwards, I will kill you,” Loki promised.

***

_”Any news from the lab?”_

_“So, yeah. It turns out that the active substance in the pollen actually degrades pretty quickly. It wears off all by itself.”_

_“How much longer will they be affected?”_

_“Oh it wore off ages ago. At like, round 2.”_

_“They just finished round 6!”_

_“Yep.”_

_“So that means…”_

_“Yeeep.”_

_“Oh look, here they go again…”_

_"Alright guys, turn the monitor off. Let's go home."_


End file.
